Specific aims and directions of program: a. Ophthalmic physics with a double aim: 1. Research into the methods of using visible light for optical observation of eye structures in vivo. 2. Research into methods of using a number of radiations for therapeutic purposes. b. Research in chorioretinal circulation using the laser Doppler velocimeter and the spot-reflectometer. c. Research of direct clinical applicability related to retinal detachment and certain related conditions such as uveal effusion, retinoschisis, diabetic retinopathy and certain aspects of glaucoma. d. Vitreous research related to the development of vitreous substitutes, the investigation of the pathogenesis and treatment of vitreous membranes and the improvement of the technique of open-sky subtotal victrectomy.